role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
FlamingoMask's Endless Dream
FlamingoMask's Endless Dream was a dream battle that took place on January 28, 2017. Battle After his brutal battle with Nameless, FlamingoMask then went to sleep and began to dream. However, FlamingoMask entered upon a strange dream; where in said dream, there is a purple background with yellow-shining lights everywhere. The shining lights continued to appear... until FlamingoMask saw a random silver pool on the ground. The silver pool bubbled a couple of feet away at FlamingoMask and then rose up and morphed into a physical structure; Neo Geegus. Neo Geegus then fired his red laser beams at FlamingoMask, but luckily FlamingoMask managed to leap out of the way in time; FlamingoMask then fired a light beam at Neo Geegus. Neo Geegus then formed into a liquid pool and then ran forwards, his hand morphing into a large jagged blade to slash at him. Neo Geegus then slammed his right leg into FlamingoMask's gut, making impact. FlamingoMask then clapped his hands together, firing out a stronger light beam against Neo Geegus's face. As the two battled on, Neo Geegus then morphed into the last person FlamingoMask fought...Nameless! Neo Geegus (Nameless) then fought off against FlamingoMask, firing a stream of green flames against FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask ducked away from the flames. As Neo Geegus (Nameless) fired some more green flames at FlamingoMask; FlamingoMask fought back by firing two light beams against Neo Geegus (Nameless). The light beams make their way to the flames, before impacting on Neo Geegus. As an explosion is made, Neo Geegus suddenly drops down, and morphed into K'. Neo Geegus (K') then performed a flaming uppercut against FlamingoMask; FlamingoMask then used his Wrecking Flail against Neo Geegus (K'). The uppercut and flail collide, making a counter effect; Neo Geegus then lands on the ground, before firing a green flaming fist at FlamingoMask's chest. FlamingoMask was hit, and then charged back at Neo Geegus (K'), throwing his shield at him. The shield sliced Neo Geegus (K's) in half but, the liquid metal comes back again, morphing into someone further back into FlamingoMask's memory; Kamen Rider Faiz. Neo Geegus (Kamen Rider Faiz) then rushed at FlamingoMask, slashing at him with his Faiz Edge. FlamingoMask then bashed at Neo Geegus (Kamen Rider Faiz) with his flail, hitting him back; Neo Geegus (Kamen Rider Faiz) then counterattacked with his Faiz Edge, before he breaks it up and kicks at his gut. Neo Geegus (Kamen Rider Faiz) then pinpointed a green light at FlamingoMask's chest, as Neo Geegus slowly goes downwards to try to annihilate him. FlamingoMask then flew up, avoiding the blast. After that failed, Neo Geegus then morphed into Inspector Cypher. Neo Geegus (Inspector Cypher)'s eyes charge with an intense green color, before he shoots out a large beam of hot plasma from his eyes at FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask then flew up and rammed at Neo Geegus (Inspector Cypher), making impact. Neo Geegus (Inspector Cypher) then fired a combined projectile of electrokinesis from his hands at him, sending FlamingoMask down. Neo Geegus (Inspector Cypher) then drew out a laser pistol, aiming at FlamingoMask's head. FlamingoMask then fired out a powerful Light Orb at Neo Geegus (Inspector Cypher). Neo Geegus (Inspector Cypher) rolled over the floor, but then morphed into something much bigger; Jipudoro. FlamingoMask then grew to giant size to combat Neo Geegus (Jipudoro). Neo Geegus (Jipudoro) then summoned one of his tentacles against FlamingoMask, to which FlamingoMask grabbed the tentacle and flung it back at him. Neo Geegus (Jipudoro) then fired a thick stream of ink at FlamingoMask, though FlamingoMask managed to shield his eyes in time, though he still was covered in ink. FlamingoMask then summoned his flail against Neo Geegus (Jipudoro) one more time, making an impact. Neo Geegus then morphed into Glass Poltergeist and then began to attack FlamingoMask violently, choking him. FlamingoMask then charged at Neo Geegus (Glass Poltergeist) with his flail. The flail and blades collide, before Neo Geegus (Glass Poltergeist) goes intangible, wrapping his arms around his neck in an attempt to kill him by choking. FlamingoMask had enough though, and his hands began to glow with very bright light. FlamingoMask then fired a powerful large ball of light against Neo Geegus (Glass Poltergeist), seemingly ending Neo Geegus. FlamingoMask cheered for a bit...up until Neo Geegus reformed and summoned fake duplicates of Nameless, K', Kamen Rider Faiz, Inspector Cypher and Glass Poltergeist to attack him. As the pretenders prepared to deliver their finishing attacks; FlamingoMask charged up his final light beam finisher and fired at them all full charged, destroying Neo Geegus and the pretenders. FlamingoMask won! As FlamingoMask celebrated, everything then faded away; FlamingoMask then woke up to reality; it turned out it was all a dream. FlamingoMask commented on that could either be a blessing or a curse, but shrugged it off; as he thought it was fun anyways. FlamingoMask then walked away. Trivia * This would not be the last time FlamingoMask would fight in his dreams... * The RP's name was coined by Gojiran. Category:Events